With rapid development of Internet, a router as an important networking device in Internet has been rapidly developed and widely used. A router is the hub of Internet data transmission, and may choose the best channel for data transmission according to channel conditions.
Traditionally, a router may provide a settings page for setting various parameters thereof. When a user wants to use a terminal (such as a computer) to access Internet via the router, the user may log in the settings page of the router via the terminal and set initial network connection parameters (or be called as external network connection parameters) in the settings page, and then the terminal may be connected to the Internet through the router for data transmission. For example, if a user accesses Internet in a PPPOE (Point-to-Point Protocol Over Ethernet) mode (a kind of network connection mode in which the user's access to Internet is controlled and accounted by an access server), the user may log in the settings page of the router via the terminal, open the corresponding settings options by click, and fill in account and password registered at an appropriate network provider (such as Great Wall Broadband).
During the implementation of the above processes, the inventors have found at least the following technical problems:
When setting network connection parameters, the user needs to click on multi-level options in order to finally open an option to be set and set the corresponding parameters in the option, which leads to low efficiency of setting the network connection parameters.